


A la Carte: Frenemies In Love

by Anglophile1971 (orphan_account), MizUndahStood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brooklyn NY, Celebrity FaceClaims, F/M, Frenemies, Guest Stars, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anglophile1971, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/pseuds/MizUndahStood
Summary: Ex-husbands own rival New York restaurants. This is a story about that friendly rivalry and how the people and circumstances in their lives conspire to lead them back to each other.A la Carte is a romantic comedy that's sexy, fluffy and, at times -- poignant.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/B21BC7F0-7FB3-40EC-95FA-7D557554F8A4_zpsvqurug0z.jpg.html)  
>   
> 
> 
> Cast:
> 
> Stanley Tucci - Luca Salvaggio (Owner “Amuse Bouche”)
> 
> Jeff Goldblum - Zeke Hagan (Owner “Nacho Mama's”)
> 
> Benedict Cumberbatch - Wyatt Novak (Executive Chef @Nacho Mama's)
> 
> Tom Hiddleston - Crispin Dunbar (Executive Chef @Amuse Bouche)
> 
> Eva Green - Evie Hathaway (Pastry Chef/Sous Chef @Nacho Mama's)
> 
> Renee Goldsberry - Cassie McFadden (Singer/Actress - Wyatt’s Love Interest)
> 
> Helen Mirren - Tamsin Ellis (Restaurant Critic, mischief maker)
> 
> Mark Ruffalo - Paul Sheppard (Millionaire Philanthropist - Luca’s New Husband)
> 
>  
> 
>  

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/A8A53262-FFC8-4BEC-A464-FEBD9A4FEB90_zpsss5doeop.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Big thanks to Jaime Trampus of JET Illustrations for allowing us to use her art for the cover. It will also be featured throughout the story. Her work can be found here:
> 
> [JET Illustration Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/jaimietrampusillustration/?fref=ts)
> 
>  
> 
> She's an amazing spirit, and her art is wonderful.


	2. Prologue

Late one Spring morning three years ago, Zeke Hagan set out from his shared Bed-Stuy brownstone to take a walk. He needed desperately to clear his head. Though he's unsure why, there had been a lot of tension recently between him and his husband Luca Salvaggio. Their business was going well as could be expected in the current rebound economy, and they seemed marginally happy at home, too. But, something wasn't sitting quite right with him. Not since the fundraiser they catered for millionaire playboy Paul Sheppard. 

Zeke wandered almost aimlessly, taking in the sunshine, and enjoying the ever so slight breeze. As he walked, a disheveled young man on a bike, wearing a hoodie with a well worn messenger bag strapped across his middle sped past him, nearly knocking him off the sidewalk. Zeke spun on his heel, and shouted after the shadowy figure.

“Hey! Watch where you're going, dude! I'm walkin’ here!!” 

The man stopped, spun around toward Zeke, and jumped off his bike. Then, he marched up to him. He planted himself firmly in the older, taller man’s personal space.

“Aren't you Zeke Hagan?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Zeke shrugged. “Do I know you?” 

The young man stepped back and reached into his messenger bag. He shoved a large yellow envelope at him, holding holding it against Zeke’s chest as he spoke:

“You've been served. Have a nice day.” He backed away, then continued down the street, got on his bicycle and rode away fast as his legs could pedal. 

 

Zeke looked down at the envelope. It was from a law firm in Manhattan. He opened it to find a folder stuffed with contracts and legal papers. The cover letter explained the papers inside, one of which was a dissolution of marriage. 

“A divorce?! Are you fucking kidding me?” Zeke muttered to himself as he strode down the tree lined street. 

He stopped to take a seat on the next stoop and riffled through the papers. After scanning through the paperwork, he coolly placed it neatly back into the folder and envelope then set it aside. His eyes were drawn upward to a nearby tree branch. Two birds were chirping noisily as they pecked each other until one of them hopped up onto the edge of their nest, and flew away. Zeke placed his elbows on his knees covered his face in his hands, and wept. 

Over the coming months in the court battles to come -- Zeke’s life fell apart as the details of his marriage to Luca were mercilessly dissected with a fine tooth comb.  
In the end, though he made out well financially, he had come to loathe his ex. No, screw that - Zeke hated Luca and that meddling asshole Paul Sheppard. He detested them with the red-hot passion of a million blazing suns. But, he did not sink into a black hole of grief and despair. Not for long, anyway. 

Luca moved to Park Slope and married Paul, while Zeke stayed in Bed-Stuy and began working on his second act. Both men opened restaurants. Luca’s new venture was a polite storefront sized cafe called Amuse Bouche that specializes in small plates for big bucks.

Zeke wanted something completely different, something original and he found it.

Zeke went balls out, purchased then renovated an abandoned cold storage warehouse and opened a comfort food and brew house hot spot called Nacho Mama's. It suited him. Nacho Mama's was loud, quirky and fun, just like its owner.  
He hired the best in the business, at least the ones not already working for his ex. He managed to entice Wyatt Novak, one of the best executive chefs in New York, and Evie Hathaway, arguably the best sous and pastry chef on the eastern seaboard. 

Nacho Mama’s was popular with critics and customers alike and Zeke felt like he was finally at the top with no ceiling above him. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/B21BC7F0-7FB3-40EC-95FA-7D557554F8A4_zpsvqurug0z.jpg.html)  
>    
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Executive Chef Wyatt Novak stood looking down the table at his crew. He reached down in front of him for his coffee mug, took a long, soothing sip, and hummed softly just before reaching for a tablespoon. He tapped politely on the mug and began to speak to all assembled.
> 
> “Okay folks, just a little explanation of what’s on the table in front of us. As you can tell, this isn't our usual crew breakfast.”

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/3F258076-C5F2-4A82-8F0D-FE978E77787A_zpsk0bogx1l.jpg.html)

Even though it was 7:30 in the morning, Zeke was excited to be at work. Today was a big day, and all hands were pitching in to make things a success because Zeke's good fortune was theirs too.

He bounced around from station to station checking in with everyone. He swanned into the main dining room, looked around and called his brigade out of the kitchen by clapping his hands, punctuated with a loud whistle. The staff gathered around him and he addressed the entire crew.

“Good Morning Babies!!” He enthused. “Thanks for coming in so early. This is a big, big day people! What day is it?!”

“Fieri Day!!” They cheered.

“Damn right it is! Nothing but the best today, no half measures. We're showing off our favorite dishes, and pairing them with good beer. Hey guys, uh…” Zeke made one of his characteristic thoughtful pauses. “How ‘bout a little shoutout to the pastry crew, huh? They've been here since 3:30 in the morning. Jeezus, Evie. Did you even bother going home last night?”

“Hell no!” She punched the air with a raised fist. Her crew laughed, and cheered for her.

“Yasss Queen, YASSS!”

“That's what I'm talking about, people. That is dedi-fuckin’-cation.” He swept his arm toward Evie and her crew. “Singularity of purpose. Let's keep that going, huh? Enough about me, though. Alrighty, then… Wyatt? Feed the troops and let's get rockin’. We are at T-minus three hours. He's gonna be here faster than we can blink, so feed up and clear down.” Wyatt nodded from the back of the crowd.

Zeke waded in to surround himself with his staff and brigade. “Bring it in, Babies.”

He started a slow clap that built to a nearly fanatic intensity then, bowed at the waist and raised his arms overhead. “This is us. Who are we?” He cupped his hand behind his ear as he waited for a response.

“NOT YO MAMMA!” They all laughed and cheered.

“Oy, you got that right.” Zeke shook his head and chuckled lightly. “My mother, God rest her… couldn't boil water in an electric kettle. Not even if it was plugged in already.” Laughter filtered through the crowd. “Go eat, you crazy kids! Evie and Wyatt have treats for you.”

Zeke shooed them away then, headed toward the bar to check the taps and take notes. The staff and crew dispersed to bring together four large tables and enough chairs for everyone. As the seats filled up, large platters of beautiful food made its way to the center of the table. Evie and Wyatt looked over the repast and admired each other's handiwork.

Evie took a seat on Wyatt’s right while he stood looking down the table at his crew. He reached over to his left, where Cassie was sitting. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled sweetly. He booped her playfully on the end of her nose and returned her smile. Then, Cassie poured him a cup of coffee and held it toward him. He winked, took a long, soothing sip, and hummed softly just before reaching for a tablespoon. He tapped politely on the mug and began to speak to all assembled.

“Okay folks, just a little explanation of what’s on the table in front of us. As you can tell, this isn't our usual crew breakfast.”

There was a hushed tone in the room, and everyone sat a little straighter as he spoke. Wyatt’s voice was absolutely gorgeous, and he never needed to raise his voice or speak harshly to command the brigade.

“Down the table by Emilio is one of the dishes we're featuring today, the Scotch Eggs. Pass those around please, if you will. There's also chocolate mole chili. Two kinds beef, and vegan. The chili is for our signature nachos, by the bowl or on top of cornbread waffles." He gestured down the table. "Even though it's the middle of the week, we're serving barbecue today for the taping. We fired up the smoker last night. First briskets come off in about…” Wyatt looked down at his watch. “About half an hour. In the middle of the table are samples from Evie and the Bakery Babes.”

Evie leaned forward and waved down the table.

“Hey!” She smiled.

“You wanna describe what's on offer, or shall I?” Wyatt gave Evie’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“It's all you, fearless leader.” Evie winked.

“Okay," he continued.  "There's a tray with ice cream cone cupcakes. Espresso brownies, and our featured dessert today for the show is banana pudding.”

“Nope, nope, nope…” Evie shook her head.

“Whut?” Wyatt shrugged, and furrowed his brow.

“It's called Nacho Nana's Puddin’. You big dork!” Evie chuckled.

“Well I declare -- I do believe I stand corrected.” Wyatt drawled in an exaggerated southern accent. “Before I forget, Cassie is helping out today guys. She's going to work the pass to help keep things organized.”

Evie reached across and gave Cassie a fist bump. Both then gestured as if their hands were exploding. “ _Grrrl_ Pow-WAH!” They both laughed.

Just as Wyatt was wrapping up his pep talk, Zeke moseyed over to the table to share a moment or two with his people. And, to make himself a heaping plate of breakfast. You'd never know from looking at his strong slender frame that the man eats like a lumberjack. But that's just his nature; all of his appetites larger than life.

“Is it time to eat yet?" Zeke asked. "Cuz I'm starving ovah here!"

He approached the table, smoothed a hand up and down Wyatt's back and adjusted his glasses.

“Okay babies, on a serious note, let's have a quiet moment before we dig in. I couldn't have done any of this without you, and I want you to know that straight from me. Besides, I'm probably gonna be kind of a dickhead as the day wears on so, I apologize in advance. You guys are the biggest blessing of my life, ya know?”

Zeke took off his glasses, screwed his eyes shut an pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, he lowered his head and reached for the hands of both Evie and Wyatt. They reached out to the people nearest them until everyone had joined hands. Heads were bowed as a respectful hush calmed the room.

Even though the room was silent, it crackled with energy.

Zeke took a slow, deep breath nodded and raised his head. “I don't know about you guys, but I’m famished. Let's eat!”

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/EC1E524D-AB4F-423B-9889-76B6F487AFD2_zpsdnhevyxz.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The television show "Diners, Drive Ins & Dives" descends upon Nacho Mama's, bringing the Flavortown Express and a couple of Guests to sample the eclectic fare at Zeke's restaurant.

“Hey everyone! I’m Guy Fieri and you’re watching Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives! Our first stop today takes us to the Big Apple. Well, actually, Brooklyn and Nacho Mama’s! This place is amazing! Owner Zeke Hagan has discovered the perfect recipe for success: a brew house in your restaurant! Not only that, but this joint serves some pretty righteous ‘que, killer desserts and of course nachos! A special viewer said “‘Hey, Guy! Next time you're in the 7-1-8, you've gotta check this place out man.’ So here we are ready to have some of the best comfort food this side of the Brooklyn Bridge! Join us when we come back to find the food that will bring you on a trip to New York!”

The camera crew breezed in and set up in the dining room to take some B-roll footage of invited diners enjoying some of the signature dishes of Nacho Mama’s. 

The kitchen was a hive of activity. Zeke swanned around watching his brigade, but decided to hang back and take it all in. He couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of his Babies. Not that he treated them like children, but they were all dear to him. Knowing that he can count on this ragtag band gave him an air of satisfaction that he could never quite put into words. He breathed a relieved sigh, and headed to the grill station to check in with the Pit Master before making his way out to the dining room. 

“Chef Del! How's it going in here my brother?” Zeke asked as he approached the smoker.  
“Lookit what we got right here…” Del lifted the lid to the smoker and flipped a switch. Before their eyes, several racks of perfectly smoked meats were lifted by a pulley system. 

“Ahhh, Del. You magnificent bastage! You've done it again. Damn. That looks amazing.” Zeke's eyes lit up and he rubbed his palms together, almost greedily.  
“This is how we do it.” Del nodded.

Zeke circled an arm around his Pit Master’s shoulder and gave a squeeze then, took his phone out of his shirt pocket, and began snapping pictures as chef removed the meats. 

Before they could even be summoned, line cooks whizzed in to remove trays of brisket, butt roast and chicken along with peppers and corn. 

“Big day, my friend. Big day.” Zeke smiled proudly.  
“It's gonna be Huuuuge!!” Del threw his arms open wide. 

Both men fell into knee slapping laughter. Zeke winked and turned to go back into the kitchen. As he made his way down a narrow service corridor, his phone started vibrating. He looked down to see a short text message:

 _ **Showtime, baby! Let's do this!**_  
_**GF**_

When Zeke entered the dining room, he saw Guy consulting with a short lady wearing an earpiece who was weighed down by tech equipment. More interesting than that was the man standing next to him. He had bushy curly hair, and wore glasses with smoky grey lenses. It wasn't until he was nearly standing next to him that he saw who it was. As he approached, Guy finished up with his producer and turned to greet him. 

“Zeke! Wassup my bruddah!!” Guy clapped him on the back as usual, but Zeke was star struck by the man to his right. 

“You're… You're…” Zeke stammered. He slapped his knees and laughed out loud. 

“Hey man, meet one of my new friends - Steven Raichlen.” Guy nudged Zeke's shoulder with his forehead. 

“I can't believe this! Wow. This is amazing.” 

“Yeah, man. Stevie here has been a fan of your ‘que for months now. He's the one that wrote to the show.”

“Nice to meet you, Zeke.” Steven stepped around Guy to shake hands with Zeke. “You've been driving me mad for months.”

“I'm honored. I mean, uhhhh… Not to frustrate you, but that you've been enjoying our barbecue.” 

“Tell ya what, you've got a good thing going here. Serving barbecue only two days week is brilliant. Whenever I'm in town on a weekend, I send someone over for a family meal to go.” 

Zeke was walking on air. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he played it cool on the outside. On the inside? He was screeching like a tweener at a Justin Bieber concert. 

“Let's head back into the kitchen so that we can get started.” Zeke swept an arm toward the kitchen and the camera crew followed his lead with Fieri and Raichlen close behind. 

“This place is busier than a beehive in Flavortown.” Guy laughed. “And what is that wonderful aroma wafting around my spiky head, dude?!” 

“We've got lots going on today, Guy. But I think you're smelling meat from the smoker. There’s a fresh batch waiting for you to have a taste,” said Zeke.

“Take us to your Pit Master, dude. I've heard about this guy.” 

Zeke looked across the room, and made eye contact with Chef Del. He loaded up a tray, and made his way over to the trio of men and the camera crew. Guy extended his hand, and the two greeted each other quite warmly. 

“It's an honor to meet you, Chef. I'm not worthy…” Guy bows down jokingly, then turned toward the camera. “Check this dude out. He's a real deal barbeque mac daddy. Memphis in May awards up the wazoo for his beef. And, oh… He's a stockbroker by trade.” 

Raichlen stops sampling the meat, and does a double take. He looks over the top of his glasses, and his eyes grow wide. “This meat has a very distinct flavor that I can't quite put my finger on. What kind of wood are you using?” Steven asks. Guy nodded in agreement.

“I'm using post oak, hickory and various sweet woods. Sometimes cherry, but usually apple. But it's not the wood.”

“Then what is it? It's not quite in the meat, as on it. There's definitely something.” As he spoke, Raichlen’s face showed admiration and curiosity in equal measure. 

Zeke tapped Del on the shoulder then leaned in to whisper. 

“Yeah, man. Okay. Okay…” Del chuckled as Zeke counseled him.

“I'm gonna share a big secret with Y’all.” 

The camera swung around behind Del as he spoke. Guy and Steven looked at each, then over to the chef.

“Nacho’s doesn't use traditional accelerant to fuel our fire. We use Manteca.”

“Shut. The. Front. Door.” Guy pounded the prep table after each word, then threw his hands up and walked around in a circle. “I have never… LARD?! You're using lard! That definitely earns you a place in the Flavortown hall of fame. That's ridiculous, man. Damn!” Guy continued eating, but shook his head the entire time. “Mmmph!” 

Moments later, Guy filmed a segment with Wyatt, then with Evie. She demonstrated how she makes her banana pudding. She slid one of the mason jars toward him and he dived in hungrily.  
“Tell you what girl - I've had banana pudding all over the place and, this is not only as good as any I've had in the South, this is a contender for the top three. I mean... ever. Using coconut cream? OH! And the little bit of rum on those Nilla wafers is killer. I'm just gonna take these and put them in the back seat of the Camaro.” Guy scoops up the tray of puddings and walks off camera. Evie, the kitchen staff and camera crew laughed out loud. 

After wrapping up the primary filming in the kitchen, two producers with handheld cameras stayed behind to film B-roll. The focus had now shifted into the main dining room with impromptu interviews with diners. Zeke was huddled over by the bar with a producer staring at wireless ikan monitors.  
They were going over footage with one, and looking at live recording with another. Both men were pleased with what they saw.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/56EA0315-5F70-4F54-B5E9-1A7EC5A2CEB3_zpsow6nxymi.jpg.html)

Meanwhile, the segment producer stood in the middle of the room and told the diners that this was now their time to shine. She told them that Guy would be walking the floor to speak to those with featured dishes and isn't shy about sharing a bite or two.

As Guy strolled from table to table, cameraman in tow, one very young diner caught his eye. A happy little girl with a head full of shiny, loopy curls was happily nibbling away on the meal in front of her. She was very giggly, and her laughter was infectious. 

“Hey there! Whatcha eatin’? It looks outrageous,” Guy smiled.

“It's sloppy joezes.” She pointed to a tiny slider with crumbly sauced meat. “And these are sweet fries. They're yummy.” The little girl looked up at Guy, and he crouched down between her and her Mother to get a better look.

[](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/83C238F7-A7B3-46D7-832B-DCA809B813B5_zps2i4biuni.jpg.html)

“So Mom, what's going on today? What's your favorite dish?” 

“Oh, I love the sliders too. And the sweet potato fries are pretty epic. They go with the sliders real nice, but not as good as the ice cold IPA. It's pretty out of bounds the way it all comes together.” She shrugged. 

“That's my line!” Guy laughed. 

“You've gotta try one of these,” she offered. 

“They're beegan!!” The little girl laughed.

Guy picked up the sandwich and took down the slider in two bites. Then looked into the camera, shook his head and laughed. “That's not meat? Are you joking me?” 

Zeke looked into the live monitor, and scurried across the dining room to explain the dish. But not before signaling to the barkeep to pour a pint.

“Guy, hey… yeah.” Zeke stammered. “This slider is textured protein and uh… you know, secret sauce.” 

“I've gotta get the recipe, man. My sister is vegan, and she'd love these. If I hadn't been told, I’d never had guessed. That is beyond working for me. Good job,” said Guy. 

“You might want to wash that down with this --” Zeke reached behind him. A server placed a glass in his hand which was immediately offered to Guy. 

“Thanks, man. This looks delicious. What're we up to, Boss?” 

“This is our signature pale ale.” 

Guy held the glass up to the light, then lowered it to take a sniff. When he sipped it, he closed his eyes, and shook his head. “Oh-ho-ho MAN!!” Guy stomped his foot. “That's outrageously righteous. You were right for pairing these together.” He took another sip. “It's hoppy, but sweet and refreshing. Nicely done.” 

They did a fist bump, Guy nodded and they moved on to other patrons. As he worked the room, he saw someone he recognized, quietly enjoying his meal. “Wait here, guys - I wanna talk to somebody.” 

He was a little nervous as he approached the table, but the man looked up and pulled out a chair. “Take a load off, son. I was hoping you'd make your way ovah here. How's it going, man?” 

Guy sat down, and the two men greeted each other with an elaborate handshake. 

“Spike Lee! Nice to see you my man. So, you really hang out here?” 

“Yeah, man. This place…” Spike gestured around him. “This place is part of the Bed-Stuy renaissance. Real people, real food. It's funky. It's got a vibe that's for reals. Know whutta mean?”

“Well, you know what I say at the top of the show…”

“If it's funky, I'll find it!” Both men spoke in unison, then laughed.

“What are you up to today?” Guy asked as the camera zoomed in for a close up of Spike’s plate. 

“I don't know what it's really called, but I call it "The Bird’s Nest". It's two Scotch Eggs on top of collard greens, on top of a bed of stone ground grits.” 

“Collard greens? You know my weakness." Guy chuckled. "Greens are like manna from heaven to me."

“It's outer limits, man. Go ‘head, dude - get your grub on.” Spike reached across the table and handed Guy a fork. Then, he pushed his plate in front of him. Guy hunched over and filled his fork with the perfect bite. 

Spike propped his elbows on the edge of the table and took in the whole procedure with fascination. “This dude, man! He looks like he's just seen heaven.” Spike laughed. 

“There's a party going on in my mouth right now. The grits are creamy and smooth, but have that little bit of texture to ‘em. Greens are absolutely on point - tender, perfectly seasoned. Man, delicious. And even though I normally don't do Eggs, these are delicious. Wrapped in that sausage, crunchy outside, perfectly cooked inside. If you don't like eggs, this is bomb dot com.” Guy pointed to Spike's plate as he loaded another forkful.

“If you're still in town this weekend, you should come to Gospel Brunch, man. It's family style service at every table. Big platters and bowls of beautiful wonderful food. Sometimes, people even share between tables.” Spike thoughtfully explained. “It's a real down home vibe. Like eating in your Grandma’s kitchen after church on Sunday. It's lit, but still low key. You’d love it.” 

“I might have to seriously consider that. Sounds like Mardi Gras in Flavortown.” Guy looked over his shoulder to see his producer giving a thumbs up sign. “Definitely gonna give that some thought…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/B692E19A-C13C-45D3-9FF4-C3BE380559C6_zpsxsncmhne.jpg.html)  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/69537D18-6827-4C82-9AAA-3C7169243226_zps6j8a0qbu.jpg.html)  
>   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks after the taping, and Nacho Mama's episode of "Diners, Drive-Ins, & Dives" finally airs. Slowly but surely, the rhythm of life returns to normal at Nachos. 
> 
> But things are just starting to get interesting across town at Amuse Bouche.

**Three Weeks Later**

  
  


Cassie gasped as Wyatt pulled her into the cooler after doing a quick check to make sure there were no witnesses.”Wyatt! You’re going to get us in trouble!”

Wyatt chuckled as the door shut behind them and he pulled her close, placing a sweet kiss on the end of her nose. “I just want five minutes alone with my insanely beautiful girlfriend. Is that too much to ask? I feel like I haven’t touched you in days.”

He moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, which made her snicker before putting on a fake pout. “That’s because you haven’t. The only way I’ve been able to see you is to come to the restaurant, what with the Triple D show and my work schedule with rehearsals.”

He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck barely grazing her skin with the tip of his nose, which made her arch her back. “Well, that’s done now. The show has been taped, so we are back to our regularly scheduled shenanigans.”

She giggled and pulled him closer. “Good. I like your… shenanigans.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her comically. “That’s not all you like. Come here and kiss me, gorgeous.”

She melted into his arms and kissed him on that perfect cupid’s bow mouth, smiling as his arms wrap around her tightly. His hands started to wander and she was getting a little more vocal than was good, considering where they were. 

Sooner than either of them liked, Wyatt pulled back and opened the door, both of them straightening their clothes as they walked out, only to be greeted by Evie leaning against one of the counters, a big grin splitting her face. She said nothing as the pair hastily kissed goodbye and promised to meet up later. She in fact waited until Cassie was out of earshot before she spoke to her boss, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. “Wyatt?”

Wyatt turned an innocent look Evie’s way. “Hmmm?”

“Don’t touch a damn thing in here until you go shower. You smell like sex and trouble.”

“But we didn’t… “

“Seriously, dude? I was standing right fucking here when you two came sneaking out of the cooler, fixing your clothes. Don’t even try to bullshit me. If you left any puddles in there, you guys are cleaning them up.”

Wyatt grinned at Evie. “I’ll have you know nothing happened in there. We were just getting...re-acquainted.”

Evie rolled her eyes as she tried hard not to laugh. “It’s not fair, man. Some of us couldn’t get laid during Fleet Week, and here you are getting jiggy with it at work. Guess I’ll just clear down and slink back to the Home For The Tragically Horny.”

Wyatt busted out laughing as he pulled Evie into a hug. “You know I love you, right? You’re my second favorite girl.” He pulled back long enough to look down at her. “Why don’t you have a guy? You’re gorgeous, and funny. Horribly smart and damn good at your job, but you've never dated anyone since you started here.”

Evie shrugged off the compliments as she stepped back from him. “I don’t know. I guess mostly because our work hours suck. Who has time for a man, anyway?” She grabbed her bag from their shared desk and gave him a salute. “I’m off, boss man. Have a good night shagging Cass.”

Wyatt laughed and saluted her back. As he watched her leave, he started thinking. It was never good when Wyatt had an idea.

#

 

“That son of a bitch!” 

Crispin Dunbar cringed and headed straight for the walk-in. He didn’t want to know what had his boss in an uproar this afternoon, so inventory seemed the way to go.The better part of valor and all that.

His hiding spot didn’t last long, however, as the heavy metal door to the walk-in cooler swung open and there was his boss, Luca, standing there with his hands on his hips and a savage look on his face. Crispin sighed and wondered absently if chefs could qualify for combat pay. “What the hell are you doing in here, you numpty?!?”

Crispin rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Inventory, you daft pillock! Yer aff yer heid again, eh? What’d Zeke do this time, I wonder?” 

Instead of answering, Luca pulled Cris out of the cooler by the collar of his uniform jacket. He looked around at the destruction and shook his head. Pots and pans, some with food spilling out, were all over the once pristine kitchen floor. “Aye, but yer cleanin’ this up, all by yer lonesome! You and yer tantrums!” 

Luca pointed towards the small television sitting in the corner on Cris’ desk. “That son of a whore is on TV!” Cris turned to television with interest. He secretly thought it was great that Zeke’s restaurant was doing well, as he was best friends with Wyatt, Zeke’s executive chef. In his mind, a little friendly rivalry never hurt anyone. He had actually pushed Wyatt into taking the job, and couldn’t be happier with his friend’s success. 

He watched as Wyatt, Zeke and Del walked Guy through a few signature dishes, which all looked perfect, before Eve was spotlighted for her desserts. As he watched her concoct a mouth-watering confection of banana pudding in tiny little jars, he couldn’t help but notice how the light was catching in her dark auburn hair, making it look like… wait.. No, no, no! This was Evie, the bane of his existence. He refused to notice anything flattering about Evie Hathaway. Hell would freeze over and he would go ice skating with Satan himself before that happened. 

Cris had to admit that she was indeed one bonnie lass, the likes of which he’d never seen, but saints above, did she have a mouth on her! He completely zoned out on the rest of the show, so intent on thinking about not liking Evie. He thought that perhaps he should pay his friend a visit soon. He hadn’t seen Wyatt in a long time. Yes, he would go tomorrow or the next day. Of course, he would go when Evie wasn’t there. He wasn’t going to see her, after all. 

When the show ended, he looked over at Luca, who had a faraway look on his face. Cris grinned to himself before speaking to his boss. “Good show, aye?”

Luca turned to him, now scowling. “Good show? Good show?! Zeke probably just took all of our business with that little piece, and you're standing here and praising him for it!”

Cris rolled his eyes again, then glared at his boss. “Ach, they’ve done no such thing! We have different clientele, you doaty bassa! Now, can I get back to work? Or do you want to stand there flappin your jowls all the blessed day?” He gestured at the mess still scattered across the floor, his team of sous chefs walking around it. “You still have a mess to clean up, don’t ya? I’ll be finishin' the inventory.”

#

 

Later that evening, Paul was trying to calm Luca down after the horrible day he had. It wasn’t any wonder that he was upset, but really, nobody could convince him that just because Zeke seemed to be doing well now, that had nothing to do with Luca or his restaurant, which was doing well itself. Crispin was right when he told Luca that their clientele was different, not that Luca believed him. Presently, he was ensconced in the antique clawfoot tub in their home, sipping wine while listening to relaxing music. 

Paul had lit candles in their bedroom and had turned down the bed invitingly. He was pacing the floor, trying to figure out a way to get Luca more exposure, not that he really needed it. Amuse Bouche was doing better than fine. It had won a few awards since Crispin took over as executive chef, bringing his elegant style to the table. He hadn’t personally seen the episode yet, but according to Luca, Zeke hit it out of the park.  
Suddenly, Paul had a brilliant idea, one that would ensure that Luca get the recognition in the culinary community that he so richly deserved, but before he could think about it too much, Luca came walking out of the bathroom, looking like he’s lost his best friend. Paul went to him and pulled him in for a hug, feeling the other man relax in his arms.

“Come, let’s get you into bed and comfortable. You’ve had a long, stressful day, sweetheart. You just need to unwind and relax.”

Luca nodded and let Paul pull him to their bed and tuck him in, much like he would have a child. Paul got in bed behind him and spooned his husband. As he wrapped his arms around him, he swore he would work to get Luca the recognition he truly deserved.

Across town, Crispin suddenly woke from a troubled sleep, sitting up and throwing the tangled blankets back from his sweat-soaked body.

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/E4C53751-8D95-4E31-89A4-783DAEA3BA12_zps200bg1jp.jpg.html)

He ran a hand over his face, groaning as he got out of bed to start the shower. It had happened again. He was past the point of being embarrassed about it. It wasn’t like anyone else was present to see the shape he was in. He stood under the ice cold spray and wondered not for the first time what he had to do to get the dreams to stop. 

At first, he had felt like he was back in his teenage years, waking with a hard on, with no clue what he had been dreaming about to get one. He grinned as he thought that that was no longer the case. He knew exactly what was causing his predicament. He grabbed a hold of himself, literally, and let his mind drift back to the cause of all his problems. As the cold water poured over his sodden ginger curls, it did nothing to curb the heat racing through his blood. Grunts and groans soon turned into moans as he fantasized about the only lass that could reduce him to this. 

Evie _Fucking_ Hathaway.

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20June/CA874CE9-7624-4ADE-B812-54314056CA36_zpskgyhzkct.jpg.html)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mischievous visitor to Nacho Mama's busy kitchen stirs the passion of their resident Pastry Chef, eventually sending everyone fleeing for the nearest exit.

Paul awakened with a new sense of purpose. He knew what he needed to do to get the momentum building behind Luca. He would call in some favors at The Times. He knew Tamsin Ellis, the Times food critic, would give Luca and Amuse Bouche a glowing review if he could tempt her enough to get her in the door. Luca and Amuse Bouche were both a commodity - one he had paid dearly for. And, he was going to make damn sure he made a good return on his investment. 

#

 

Evie looked up from the cupcakes she was icing when she heard Wyatt shout out a greeting. 

She rolled her eyes when she saw the six foot two inch Scot he called his best friend come strolling into their kitchen, smiling from ear to ear like he had every right to be there. She winked at the girl working beside her before she spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear her begin the latest round of snarkiness: “Oh look, everyone, Rob Roy is here!”

The young baker beside her snickered before whispering to Evie. “Is that really his name? I thought that was a drink.”

Evie snorted and pointed to Crispin. “Yeah, it was named after him. He’s a freakin' legend.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes as Crispin glared in her direction. “Well, if it isn’t Nachos very own - her majesty, Queen Bitch of Pastry. How are ya, lass?” Crispin clicked his tongue, and grinned. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“Then stop calling me… “

Wyatt whistled and everyone stopped to give him their attention, except the two doing the shouting. All they could manage was to stop talking over each other just long enough to scowl at one another. 

“YO!! Enough! I swear you two are worse than kids! What do I have to do, lock you in a room together until you can behave yourselves?” He shook his head before finally turning to greet his friend. “Good to see you, Cris. What are you up to today?”

“I have the mornin' off, so thought I’d drop by to get a gander at what was happenin' on your patch.”

Evie watched Crispin as he smiled at Wyatt, then turned his attention to the new girl sitting beside her - who was busy turning out bread dough. He sat down on a stool next to the apprentice as she worked and leaned in on an elbow, intently studying every move she made. Evie snorted as the girl blushed under his flirtatious scrutiny. 

“D'ya think you could show me how ta knead dough like that? You seem to have a way with yer hands.” 

Evie watched Crispin chuckle at the girl's reaction, as her face grew more and more flush. She ground her teeth in aggravation, and wondered why Cris never looked at her that way. Wait. What? Oh no. No, no, no. She looked around to notice that everyone seemed occupied with their own work, or in Cris’ case, someone else’s. She could feel herself literally getting hot under the collar so, she stood up and bolted out of the kitchen and went straight to her hiding spot on the second floor. 

 

Evie sighed in absolute aggravation when she reached her special place only to find lumber and assorted building materials cluttering the space. She kicked a 2x4, then cursed at the pain as she hopped around on one leg while holding the offended limb. She didn’t see or hear anyone until she was startled by Zeke when he cleared his throat.

“Jesus, Zeke… what the hell is going on up here? It looks like a war zone. This used to be my happy place.”

“Just never you mind that, young lady. I have a question of my own. What’s with you and that Crispy fella?” Zeke pulls his glasses down his nose to stare at her, which wasn’t hard since he, like Wyatt and Crispin, was a good foot taller than herself. 

Evie sighed and plopped down on a pile of wood, with Zeke following suit. Soon as he sat beside her, she laid her head over on his shoulder. “I mean, yeah… you two are usually pretty hateful to one another, not to mention all the dirty looks you were shooting his way when he was talking to Penny.”

Evie shook her head. “I don’t know. I really don’t. I would rather not think too hard about it, if that’s alright with you.”

Zeke chuckles as he put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. “Yeah, uhhh... It's not alright with me, sweetheart. Not at all. I think something is going on between you, even if you don't realize it yet. You can talk to me, you know? It's just me - the nosy auntie.”

Evie blew out a breath of annoyance. “What's going on?" She shrugged then, folded her arms. "Well that's easy. We hate each other.”

Zeke nodded. “Are you sure, honey? Someone once said, 'There's a fine line between love and hate.' I think maybe you're figuring out on the fly that you don't hate him as much as you think.”

Evie snorted and rolled her eyes petulantly, which made Zeke snicker. “Well, I don’t love him, if that’s what you’re thinking. Him and his fine ideas about the way things should be done. As if he knows more than everyone else.”

Zeke tapped her on the nose and grinned. “Yeah, but he is fun to look at, hmmm?”

She grinned at him, grudgingly. “Yeah, he isn’t too hard on the eyes, is he?”

Zeke grinned bigger. “And that accent… oy! I could listen to that man talk all day. Everything he says sounds sexy.”

Evie nodded, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with Cris. “Yeah, that Scottish accent Crispy has is definitely a little bit of heaven.” She sighed and stared into space for a moment before remembering why she was up there in the first place. “I hate you.”

Zeke burst into warm, spontaneous laughter, squeezing her even closer. “Me or Crispy?”

Evie grinned at him, smacking him on the thigh as she got up. “Both of you at the moment.” She looked at him before taking the hand he held out and pulling him to his feet. “I have work to do. Hopefully, Tall, Ginger and Annoying is gone.” Zeke laughed as he followed her back into the kitchen to find that Cris was indeed gone. But - so was Wyatt.

Penny, the apprentice Crispin had been flirting with, smiled when she saw her mentor appear. “Hey, Evie...!" she calls out. Evie strode over to the pastry bench, and began rolling out proofed rolls for tonight's dinner service as Penny continues to prattle on. 

"Cris said to tell you that the new rainbow cake you have in the case looks like unicorn vomit. He said it was a compliment.”

Evie looked at Zeke, who looked like he would start guffawing at any moment. "He did, did he?"  
  
Zeke barely smothered a grin, then shakes it off before he begins to speak: "So, uh... Where's he taken Novak off to, now? There's work to do, ovah here," he furrows his brow, then takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Awwww, c'mon... There's a dinner service that needs tending to."

“They went out for lunch. Wyatt looked all over for you, but couldn’t find you, so he said he was gonna bring you something back.”

Evie nodded silently while listening to her boss' kvetching, then grinned a rather devious grin. It was enough to make even Zeke a little nervous.

Evie pulled her hair back into a ponytail, cursing softly under her breath at the nerve of that know it all, asshole Scot. “Alright, everyone out!" She shouted. "I have a top secret recipe to create! So, scoot!” 

Without so much as a backward glance, the kitchen emptied itself in short order. Not wanting to wind up on her bad side, everyone including Zeke scurried for the nearest exit.  
  
She’d teach him to talk about her creations. Yes sir, he was going to learn the hard way! Flour flew around her in a white cloud as she slapped ingredients on the counter, smiling to herself as she pictured his face when he received her special delivery. 

#

After lunch, Cris arrived to work in his kitchen at Amuse Bouche in a foul mood. Why did she have to be such a bitch? He was just having a bit of fun, for god’s sake. It wasn’t like he was fondling the girl, for fucks sake - it was just good natured flirting! He stomped into the kitchen, a look of evil intent spread across his face as he shooed everyone out of his special work area. _He would show_ her. She would learn to take a joke one way or another. He grabbed ingredients down off a shelf and proceeded to create a new recipe. 

Cris smirks as he imagines the reaction of the High and Mighty Miss Evie Hathaway when she opens his little treat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two stubborn, talented chefs are on the warpath? Pastries at twenty paces...
> 
> "Evie!!" Wyatt screamed across the kitchen of Nacho Mama's as he ended a phone call. "What on Earth have you done?!" 
> 
> "I have no idea what you're talking about," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Why...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ **Not Safe For Work** ✨ [Spoilers, darling]

Wyatt hung up the phone and fought his way through the busy kitchen to the dessert area, pulling Evie aside just as she was handing off a tray of banana puddings. 

“What did you do to Cris?”

Evie grinned a little before she put on her most innocent expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Wyatt huffed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t either. He was cursing in Gaelic, interspersed with something about dicks, then I heard him threaten to get his hands on “That fookin' heathen guttersnipe Evie”, so I repeat -- what did you do to Cris?”

Before she could answer, a young man came striding into the kitchen with Zeke hot on his heels, looking over his shoulder. "Is there a…" He looks at the tag on the box, “Miss Evelyn Hathaway here?”

Evie groaned softly. Only one person on the entire planet had the nerve to call her by her given name. She raised her hand and motioned the man over. “Here.”

The guy nodded then looked at her seriously. “Are you positive you’re her? This guy was pretty intense. He said this had to go directly into Evelyn’s hands, nobody else’s.”

Evie rolled her eyes. "I’m sorry, I don’t carry my birth certificate on me," she pats her body. "But I can assure you that I am indeed her. Now, hand over that box, and kick rocks." 

The delivery guy grunted in irritation as Zeke chuckled, handed him a tip and nodded toward the door. Evie sat the box down gingerly and removed the tape, separating the flaps to glance inside. She pulled her head back and cursed. “That son of a bitch!” 

Wyatt and Zeke both peeked around Evie into the box and burst out laughing. Inside was a plate of sweet rolls, baked into the shape of… well, vaginas. A whole plate of them. Beside the plate was a note card that read: “Don’t be such a pussy!” Wyatt cleared his throat and looked down at Evie, who stood fixed to the spot looking downright stupefied. 

“So, do you still have no idea what I'm talking about?” Wyatt asked, crossing his arms and waggling a brow.

Evie looked at both men before speaking. “I might have sent him a bag of bread shaped like dicks with a note saying, 'Eat a bag of dicks, you Scottish wanker!' Maybe.” 

She pointed to the box of pastries. “You know this means war, right? He has thrown down the gauntlet!” What a comical sight she made. This tiny, feisty woman indignantly punching the air above her head with a fist. 

Wyatt shook his head while Zeke cackled like a madman. 

He put his arm around Evie’s shoulder, still chuckling. “You didn't happen to uhhh... keep any of the “dick bread”. Did you, sweetie?”

Evie nodded, pointing at a covered pan on her work table. “I thought we might use it as a novelty item. Nacho Normal Breadsticks, maybe?”

She watched as Zeke picked up one of the breadsticks and took a bite, moaning at the cheese filling. He had a look of lust on his face that made Evie snicker. 

"These are uh-mazing!" Zeke smiled. "The filling is so tasty. Zesty, and kinda naughty." 

He held up a hand and Evie reached up to smack it, giving him a high five. “Touchdown, Miss Evie!” He pointed to Wyatt as he walked off, talking around another mouthful of bread. “Put these on the bar menu right away.” 

Wyatt just shook his head as he walked away, muttering something about crazy women and horny Scottsmen, that made Evie laugh. 

#

Cris tried to sleep. He really did, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw her mocking him with her high and mighty attitude. 

Finally, around 4 a.m., he gave up, got out of bed and into the shower. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that he needed to finally have it out with Evie. 

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20July/1949E8CB-16B6-410B-8DD4-40EFBE07B8EC_zpsajz1qvoz.jpg.html)

  
Cris knew that he couldn’t keep going the way he was: barely sleeping, in a near constant state of arousal. No. He needed to end this right damn now, and the only way to do that was to have it out with her.  
Cris knew that Evie always got to Nacho’s early. He also knew that the service entrance in back would be unlocked. As he left his condo and rushed off to the subway, he tried to work out what he would do and say. Did he want to date her? Tell her to fuck off? He shook his head as he waited on the train. He would figure that out when he got there.

 

#

 

Evie was just sliding a rack of rolls into the proofer, when she turned around and practically ran into a wall. Well, not a wall exactly, but rather a very tall Scot. She screamed out loud and Crispin chuckled. She slapped him hard on the bicep and pointed an angry finger in his face. “You! What the fuck are you doing here?! Get the hell out of my kitchen!”

Cris grinned at her as he took a step closer. “Yer kitchen, eh?”

She shook her head and glared at him. “It’s pretty much law around here not to fuck with me before daybreak. I suggest you leave the way you came. Quietly.”

“Is that so?” He shook his head in frustration. “You and yer bag of dicks! What goes through that mind of yers, Evelyn? Huh?” He poked the top of her head. She smacked his hand away. "Seriously, _Crispy Done_. I’m warnin ya…"

Crispin stood before her shaking his head with an annoying grin plastered across his face. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, man? Unicorn vomit?”

He laughed at her, which made her furious. “I’m sorry, you’re right. It actually had less texture than vomit. It looked more like frozen Unicorn shite.”

“You arrogant, soddin prick!” Evie shouts, at the top of her lungs.

“Look at little Miss Evie. Face like a skelped erse!” Cris poked her in the chest, making her growl at him.

“Last warning. Get out or I’ll throw your ass out!”

“You and what army, I’d like to know?”

She stepped up to him, raised her arm, and slapped him so hard his head snapped back from the force. “Fuck you! And your damn _vajayjay_ cakes!” She narrows her eyes and huffs. 

“Ohhhh! That’s what’s got yer blood boilin’, is it?” Cris shrugged nonchalantly. He could almost see the steam pouring out of her ears. “They were well tasty, were they not?”

Evie refused to look him in the eye now. “I… I don’t know. I threw them away,” she lied. She continued spinning her yarn by adding, “They were hideous and vile. And anyway, they weren’t anatomically correct at all.”

“Liar," he smirked. "They were bloody perfect. Umm, no pun intended."

“And anyway, they were too sweet. The icing was too thick.”

“Thought you threw them in the bin? Hmmm...?" He continues staring down at her with an unmistakably arrogant gleam in his eye.

She threw her hands in the air in sheer frustration. “Damn you, Crispin Dunbar. I fucking hate you!”

Suddenly, Cris grabbed her by the nape of the neck and pulled her against him. “I fucking hate you too, Evelyn Hathaway! Ye drive me crazy, woman. Knowin' yer a shrew but craving you like a sweet. Lying awake, wantin' to know what ya taste like. Aye, but I'll be findin out right now.”

He slammed his lips into hers and her world exploded. The need she felt for him was sudden and fierce as she grabbed the back of his head to keep him with her. She moaned when his tongue pushed into her mouth, exploring as his hands pulled on her smock, the snaps popping open to grant him access to her bra. 

He lifted his head and groaned when he saw what he had uncovered. His mouth moved down to her chest as his hands pulled the string loose on her uniform pants and dragged them down her legs, revealing panties that matched her bra. 

She pulled away from him to sweep everything off her work table, pans, bowls and utensils clattering to the floor as she hopped up on the table, crossed her legs and crooked a finger at him. “See something you like?” She purrs. 

[ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/2017%20-%20July/05B0BBE8-011C-452A-83DA-A7F666BF78F8_zpsfpz7iedl.jpg.html)

Crispin smirked at Evie as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder. It landed on top of her clothes while he unfastened his jeans and climbed up on the table with her. He lost all control of his faculties when her bra and panties joined the growing pile of clothes. He gave himself a moment to collect himself before answering. “Aye, lass, I do. And I believe you're seeing somethin you've been needin', eh?” 

She smirked at him before pulling him down on top of her. “Prick.”

He gave her a quick kiss before slowly entering her, moaning at the feel of her wrapped around him. “Bitch.”

“Shut up, Cris.” 

He looked her in the eye as he stroked. Pulling out slowly, then thrusting forcefully. Slamming his hips into her on each downstroke. “Aye, Evie.”

God himself knew, he tried to be gentle. He tried to put her needs first, but modesty and delicacy went flying off the table with the spatulas and pans when he heard her breathy sighs and softly whispered pleas. His thrusts became almost violent. To his surprise, the harder he used her, the more she seemed to respond. 

“Har… Harder!” She instructed.

“WOT!” Cris laughed.

“HARDER! Stop trying to make love! FUCK ME!!” Evie demanded. 

“Aye, Luv… But be careful what yer asking for.” Crispin pulled Evie’s legs off the table and rested both of her heels on his right shoulder. Then, he sank into her core down to the hilt.“How's that, then?” He sneered.

“Yes, dammit!!” She pounded the table beneath her. “YES! GOD YES!! Just...like... THAT!” 

Soon, they were both screaming each other's names, and let fly with a few curses as well. Each reaching the edge and tumbling over together, holding onto each other for dear life. They collapsed into a tangle of limbs then, fell away from each other in laughter. The cold, hard stainless steel cooled their skin as they lie together gathering their thoughts. 

Afterwards, when they were both dressed and the room put back to rights, Evie stepped away to find them something to eat. She brought back a plate from a refrigerated drawer in her station. He laughed when he saw what was on it. What had she called them...? Ahhh, yes - how could he forget... _The Infamous Vajayjay Cakes_. 

Both were absolutely ravenous after the nearly feral session they just shared. Evie snickered as Cris devoured the tiny pastry, then lustily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. But, before he had finished, a bit of icing was left dotting the end of his nose. She giggled girlishly as she leaned forward, flattened her tongue and flicked it into her mouth; which made Cris throw his head back, and growl deep in his throat.

Being a gracious host, Evie handed Cris a mug of coffee to wash down the treat, then tapped the bottom of her coffee cup against his. 

“This can never happen again, you know. I mean it, Cris. Now that we’ve got it out of our system, it's done.”

He didn't answer, just smiled and nodded as he sipped his coffee. In his heart of hearts, he knew for a fact that they weren't done and this would not be the last time. 

“Mmmm… Nice cuppa, Evelyn.” 

Evie quirked a brow at him over her mug, but secretly smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a Tumblr post about a Twitter thread:  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://s1375.photobucket.com/user/Miz_UndahStood/media/B227F7EF-4A64-4198-B0FC-4FA42E8ACB3C_zpsga2tfdfh.jpg.html)


End file.
